


When Love Takes Over

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you so mean to me? Do you really hate me that much?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Takes Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for speedpr0nz on LJ.

"Oh come _on_ , Rosie! I need that book _now_!" Lily stomped her foot and folded her arms over her chest, looking annoyed.

Rose gave her cousin a cold look and raised an eyebrow, still clutching the book to her chest. "Why would _you_ need a book? When do you _ever_ study? Aren't you too busy making out with random boys all over the castle?"

Lily's face fell and she stared at Rose, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Why are you so mean to me?" she asked, the hurt clear in her voice. She pushed a red curl behind her ear and stared at her cousin for another moment before shaking her head. "Fine. I don't need the stupid book. Whatever."

She turned to leave when she heard Rose sigh. She whirled around to glare at the older girl. "What? I said I don't need the book! You're the one acting like a complete bitch, so don _not_ fucking sigh at me! Keep your silly book and... Be happy together."

"I am!" Rose snapped, an odd look on her face. Lily watched her curiously for a long moment, trying to figure out why Rose would be such a bitch to her. It had started about a year ago and Lily just couldn't come up with a reason why Rose would hate her from one day to the next.

"I don't get you," she muttered, shrugging her shoulders. "What's your problem? Honestly, do you hate me that much?" When Rose didn't reply and just stared at a spot on the bookshelf behind Lily, the latter shook her head and turned to leave. This time, she didn't turn back and just went straight to her dorm, glaring and snapping at whoever dared to cross her path.

She tried to avoid Rose for the next few days, sick of the way she was being treated. Rose had never been a very social person, had always preferred to read a nice book to spending time with her friends or family. Lily understood that Rose didn't like people. But to just steal a book from Lily when she desperately needed it seemed unnaturally childish, even for Rose.

It wasn't until a week later that Lily was forced to be in Rose's company. She'd gone up to the Gryffindor common room to ask James if he wanted to take advantage of the great weather outside and fly for an hour or two. James was in immediately but needed to change, so he left Lily in the common room which was empty except for Rose.

Lily ignored her and stalked to a window, pointedly turning her back to Rose to watch a few first years sneaking off to the forest. They would be in so much trouble if someone caught them...

Only when Rose's hand brushed her shoulder did she realize that she was there, and she closed her eyes for a moment, not turning around.

"I'm sorry," Rose said quietly, heaving a sigh. "I know I acted like an idiot the other day and I'm sorry. If you want the book now, you can have it."

Lily turned around to glare at her, her lips curling into a pout. "How extraordinarily _nice_ of you," Lily spat, knowing that she was overreacting but unable to keep herself from glaring at the other girl. "The test is over now. Thanks for helping me fail it."

Rose bit her lip and gave her a sheepish look. "Oh god, I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to, I... I don't know why I did that."

Lily let out an angry snort and glanced back out the window, folding her arms over her chest. "Yeah well, it's too late now, isn't it? So thanks very much." She was silent for a moment, then had to know. "Why, Rose? Why are you like this? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much? If you have a problem with me, _tell_ me. I can handle it. I want to know."

Rose's cheeks coloured a little and she stared down at her feet as she stepped closer, then lifted her head when she was facing Lily. The afternoon sun shone through the window, and Lily noticed how pretty it looked, reflecting in Rose's hair. She blinked when Rose's voice interrupted her thought process. "I can't," she said in a small voice, swallowing hard. "I can't tell you, Lily. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean but... I can't tell you."

Lily's features softened immediately into an expression of concern and she took a step forward. "Why?" she asked softly, worry obvious in her voice. "Why can't you tell me, Rosie? Are you in trouble? Did something happen? You can tell me anything, you know that, right? Don't you trust me?"

Rose seemed unaccountably nervous, her hands fumbling with the fabric of her shirt. "No, it's not that," she said, her voice a mere whisper now. "It's just, I..." She swallowed hard and Lily briefly saw Rose's eyes flicker down to her lips. Her eyes widened momentarily, and she wondered if...

"Rosie?" she whispered, her own heart suddenly beating faster. Rose lowered her head, avoiding Lily's eyes, and Lily suppressed a gasp of surprise, understanding. She couldn't grasp what she had just found out but the look on Rose's face told her everything she needed to know. She took another step closer; she was now standing so close to Rose that she could smell her flowery perfume and the scent of her peach shampoo.

"Rosie?" she asked again, and this time Rose looked up, blinking briefly when she realized how close Lily was. Lily swallowed and without even noticing, she leaned in a little, automatically tilting her head to the left. Rose's eyes were closed now, her breath coming in shallow pants. Lily could feel the heat of Rose's breath on her face and if she just leaned a little closer, their lips would brush and-

"I'm ready!" James's voice suddenly came from the stairway leading down from the boys' dorm. Both girls flinched and jumped apart, their cheeks flushing in embarrassment as James stormed into the room. "I couldn't find my gloves because that dick Connor had them in his bedside drawer. I don't want to know what the bloody hell they were doing there."

He shuddered, then gave the girls a curious look. "Everything all right here?"

Lily nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Without another look at Rose, she followed James out of the common room, refusing to think about what had just happened. Or, well... _almost_ happened.

It took another two weeks before Lily and Rose finally talked again. Hugo and Albus had insisted on taking their sisters down to Hogsmeade to buy booze for the party Slytherin was throwing. Lily was glad she didn't need to be alone with Rose, knowing it would be awkward. With Albus and Hugo there, they could pretend like nothing had happened. It was easier that way.

After a while, they relaxed and managed to say more than two words in a row to each other. It was nice and comfortable; almost like old times when Lily and Rose used to spend hours playing together at the Burrow while their grandma watched over them. All the hostility of the past few weeks seemed forgotten, and with Hugo and Albus' help, Lily even managed to convince Rose to come to the Slytherin party that night. She was glad that everything seemed back to normal, and as she stood in the Slytherin common room that night, a cup of beer in her hand as she waited for Rose to arrive, she was almost sure that everything would be fine. It had probably just been a misunderstanding and now they could go on like before and all would be well.

That belief was thoroughly shattered when Rose entered the common room. Lily had never seen her cousin like that. Rose never showed any skin; she liked to wear the wide, unflattering jumpers their grandmother knitted for them, and skirts that reached her ankles. Her look was a little too conservative and boyish for Lily, but it was just _Rose_.

Tonight, however, Rose looked different. Lily almost didn't recognize her as she came through the door in her short, green dress, her freckled skin glowing in the pale candle light. Her normally shoulder-length, auburn curls were straight tonight and her hair brushed past her shoulder. She was even wearing makeup, and for a moment, Lily was stunned; frozen to the spot as she looked at what seemed to be her cousin but didn't look like her at all. She looked... good.

Rose smiled when she saw Lily and joined her, and once Lily managed to tear her eyes away from the large amount of pale, exposed skin, they could relax and have fun. They drank way too much; Albus made sure that they had a drink at all times, and a couple of hours later, they stumbled out of the Slytherin common room, giggling and tripping over their own feet, deciding that it was time to go to bed.

"My dress is ruined," Rose whined as they swayed on their way to Gryffindor, an uncontrolled giggle escaping her red lips. "M'never gonna get that stain out."

Lily slid an arm around Rose's shoulder, needing the support while Rose tried to remember the password that would let them into the common room. "Nah, t's not ruined. It'll be fine. But you should make it, you know, wet. Wash it out imm... immediately."

Rose agreed and, with some more giggling, they stumbled into the bathroom where Lily unceremoniously pushed a fully dressed Rose under the spray and turned the shower on. Rose shrieked in surprise, obviously not expecting the cold water, and moments later, she was drenched; her tight, now darker green dress clinging to her wet skin.

Lily leaned against the shower wall and stared at her, her mouth hanging open.

"You're so beautiful," she slurred, the alcohol making her head spin a little. Rose let out a high-pitched giggle and gave her a look.

"Yeah, right," she laughed, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes as she turned her face up to the cold water pouring down on her. Lily licked her lips as she watched the water run down Rose's body, small drops rolling down underneath the fabric of her dress; disappearing between her breasts.

"I'm serious," she breathed, feeling a familiar tingling sensation in her lower body as she let her eyes roam over her cousin's body. "You're gorgeous. And sexy... and beautiful and... sexy."

Rose let out a breathless laugh, then opened her eyes and stared at Lily, her face turning serious when she saw the sincerity in Lily's eyes. She blinked and tilted her head curiously.

"Seriously?" she asked softly, and Lily nodded, abandoning the idea of staying dry, and stepped into the shower in front of Rose. Their clothes would be ruined the next morning but Lily couldn't bring herself to care.

She slid her hands onto Rose's hips and leaned against her, smiling when Rose's breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes and pressed their foreheads together, the tips of their noses brushing as she leaned in to brush her wet lips over Rose's. She felt Rose release a breath, then Lily moved to cover the other girl's mouth with her own, feeling her body relax when Rose deepened the kiss. She tasted like beer and something else that Lily couldn't quite determine. As the tension left her body, she realized how much – and for how long – she'd dreamed of this, and as she slid her tongue into Rose's mouth to explore it, a pleasant, fluttery feeling spread in her stomach.

Their tongues slid along each other as Lily's hands moved down Rose's arms before sliding around her back to pull her closer, pressing their bodies flush together. She broke the kiss only to trail a series of small, soft kisses along Rose's jaw and down her neck and shoulder. Rose's breath hitched when Lily kissed the tops of her breasts, fumbling with the zipper of her dress before abandoning the attempt and just pushing the straps down to reveal small but perfectly round breasts and small, perky nipples.

Lily let out a soft moan as she bent her head down to catch one of the little hard nubs between her lips, sucking it into her mouth and grazing her teeth over it; feeling it harden further under her touch.

"Lily," Rose whispered as her own hands slid down to cup Lily's ass, her face pressed into the other girl's neck. "Need to... take off... clothes," she muttered, trying to pull Lily's dress down with some difficulty and failing miserably. She let out a frustrated sigh and reached up to cup one of Lily's breasts, squeezing it lightly and rubbing her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress.

Lily gasped and moved her body forward into the touch, then helped Rose, managing to pull her own dress down to her hips before she was forced to use a spell to tear it down all the way. She kicked off her shoes, realizing that they would be unusable the other morning and not caring a bit.

She looked up to find Rose staring at her with wide, blue-green eyes, her lips parting a little as she took in Lily's half-naked body. A small smile tugged at the corners of Lily's lips and she reached down to pull her knickers down, stepping out of them and letting Rose see all of her.

Her fingers brushed Rose's thighs as the cool water continued to spray them, and she pushed up Rose's skirt over her hips, letting out a surprised moan when she realized that Rose hadn't bothered with underwear that night. It was so unlike Rose that she couldn't hold back a delighted giggle, and when she looked up at Rose's face, she saw her grinning back at her.

Using the spell again, she got rid of the rest of Rose's clothes, pressing their bodies together when they were both naked and wet. Rose's makeup was smudged; the black kohl running down her cheeks; but Lily had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The feel of Rose's firm, little breasts pressed against her own bigger ones made her shiver, and she tilted Rose's chin up to kiss her once again as her hands slid down to touch the other girl's hips.

Rose arched into the touch as her own hand reached up to brush her fingers over Lily's cold, wet skin, her breath hot on Lily's face as she broke the kiss to take a deep breath. "Gods, Lily..."

Lily smiled against her cheek, trailing her own fingers down Rose's flat stomach to slide between her legs, gasping at the wet heat she found down there. She stroked her slowly, gently, smiling at the soft, breathy moans that escaped Rose's lips.

Suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to taste Rose, she dropped to her knees in front of her, took one of her legs and slid it over her shoulder. She kissed the inside of Rose's knee, smiling when Rose tensed for a brief moment. Rose had always been ticklish. She licked a trail up the inside of Rose's thigh, her own heart speeding up the closer she came to Rose's crotch.

She closed her eyes when she smelled her scent and felt her own arousal grow as she lifted her head to gently brush her lips over Rose's pussy. Her skin there was bare except for a little landing strip, and Lily had to smile at a few stray freckles she could count there. She looked up at her cousin for a moment, then nosed the soft patch of wet hair before spreading her and closing her lips around her clit, sucking gently.

"Oh goddd," Rose moaned, her fingers tangling into Lily's curly mess of hair and tugging lightly, needing something to hold onto to prevent herself from slipping. "Lily, god..."

Lily brushed the tip of her tongue over Rose's clit, letting out a soft moan herself at that taste. It was extremely arousing and not at all unpleasant; she couldn't compare it to anything she'd ever tasted before. All she knew was that she loved it, and would do this again and again if Rose let her. Lily hoped she would.

She slid her tongue down to Rose's hole and pressed her tongue in teasingly, revelling in the soft, breathy noises her cousin made. She used her free hand to brush her fingers over the opening, teasing briefly before sliding two of them inside the other girl, moaning at the tight heat surrounding her digits. Her mouth moved back to her clit to play with it with the tip of her tongue, while fingers slowly moved in and out of her, hesitating briefly every time she tried a different angle to make sure it felt good for Rose.

Rose's hand tightened in Lily's hair, pulling almost desperately and painfully, and Lily knew that Rose had to be close. She pressed her tongue harder against Rose's swollen clit, rubbing a little faster as her fingers sped up as well. She felt Rose clench around her and when she cried out in pleasure, Lily felt her spasm around her uncontrollably. She pressed her free hand against the other girl's stomach to keep her upright, then slowed down the movement with her tongue as she pulled her fingers out of her.

She looked up at Rose whose cheeks were flushed, her eyes half-closed and her hair wild and messy, and made sure that she had Rose's full attention as she sucked her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean.

"Fuck, Lily, that was...," Rose started, then trailed off and tugged Lily back up to kiss her lips, tasting herself on Lily's tongue. Lily kissed her hard, pressing her against the wall of the shower as she slipped one of her thighs between Rose's legs, feeling her hot pussy pressed against it. She made sure that Rose's leg was comfortably nestled between her _own_ legs as she started to grind against her, knowing that her own orgasm wouldn't take long.

Pleasuring Rose had been so arousing that she'd almost come herself a few moments ago, and as she felt her orgasm building, she realised that nothing had ever felt like this. No boy had ever managed to make her feel this, and when Rose's hand closed around her breast again and the other slid between her thigh and her vagina to play with her clit, she cried out and came harder than ever before.

Spent, she slumped against Rose and panted against her neck, her body still shaking from the force of her orgasm. When she felt Rose shiver beneath her, she turned off the water and wrapped her arms around her.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes until the cold was getting too much and they dried off quickly before sliding under the warm covers of Rose's bed, seeking the other's warmth with their shivering bodies.

They lay in silence for a long time until Lily could feel Rose smile against her shoulder. Stroking her damp hair, she couldn't help but smile too. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Rose whispered, running her fingers through Lily's hair. "I just can't believe this is happening."

Lily smiled, knowing how Rose felt as she felt the exact same way. "How long... I mean, when did you...," Lily started, then trailed off, not knowing how to form her question.

Rose smiled. "Summer holidays a year ago. I saw you in that bathing suit, and something just... clicked." She drew back to look into Lily's eyes, brushing a stray curl out of her face. "I'm sorry I was such a prat over the last few months. I just... I was scared."

Lily nodded, then leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the tip of Rose's nose. "Don't be scared. It's all good now. You have me now," she whispered, burying her face back in Rose's warm neck and tangling their legs; needing to be closer to her.

They fell into a comfortable silence once again until Lily felt Rose smirking against her neck. "What is it _now_?" she asked in a mock-annoyed tone.

"Next time I want to go down on you," Rose purred into her ear, the sound of her voice and the feel of her hot breath ghosting across Lily's skin going straight to Lily's nipples, making them harden beneath Rose's hand which had been comfortably resting on her breast since they'd fallen into bed.

"Oh yeah?" Lily whispered, smirking slowly and splaying her hand across Rose's lower back, stroking gently. "And when will that be?"

Rose's hand slid between her legs and a soft gasp escaped Lily as her body buckled forward into the touch helplessly. "How about right now?" Rose asked, pressing her lips to Lily's shoulder and sucking hard, her teeth grazing Lily's sensitive skin.

"Can't see why not," Lily murmured, rolling on top of Rose and kissing her cousin passionately, smiling to herself when she realized that the night wouldn't be over any time soon.


End file.
